


Revelation

by Gabubu



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reflection, Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabubu/pseuds/Gabubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary contemplates her "choice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Moonlight coursed through the darkened skies and fell against the thick cloth of velvet curtains. Inside, a raven-haired Queen sat up in bed, gasping. She swiftly moved the heavy covers aside, already clad in a warm robe. Stepping to the window, she released the moonlight into her chamber. The pallid light accentuated the smoothness of her features, yet highlighted the distinct sheen of sweat atop her brow and the slight lines embellishing her face.

The first time she entered this palace, with its heavy curtains, was as a child promised to another to cement an alliance. She only wavered once from this promise, nearly marrying a bastard, only to romantically run back. Happiness clouded her, then. Excitement, the promise of a bright future and the hopes and dreams of hers melding best with her golden-haired prince, finding her answer on a blank parchment.

Youth, often a vessel of stupidity and naivete, triumphed then. How merciful and kind of Catherine to “let” her choose, to “grant” her a choice. To do something so selfless. 

Yet how did she know she'd favor Francis? How did a choice of Mary's– stemming from a place of love– anchor Catherine's power?

Age now beginning to enter her features, Mary kept staring outside. It was a mild night, not overly hot or cold, just in the middle. Soon– or already– another mistress or perhaps a new interesting lady would make her way “discreetly” to the king's chambers. 

Mary thought she knew what love was, to so gleefully embrace Francis that day, and choose him. Now, Mary decides she doesn't know what love is. Slowly, her white hands closed the heavy curtains, casting her chamber in a gray darkness. Settling into the side of her bed, her mind wanders.

Maybe, and what if, Catherine didn't “grant” her a choice? Maybe Bash–

Queens do not examine the past, or figure out alternatives. Mary is shackled to the French king and the whims of his mother until death.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm easing back into fanfiction, 2 years after last posting something. I seem to do this, have intense periods of writing and then NOTHING for two years, only to gradually return. Maybe someday I'll learn consistency.
> 
> This fic isn't really my usual dense writing, and I kind of like it. I think maybe my previous writings were too convoluted and maybe I need to simplify my writing style. 
> 
> Anyway, I haven't even finished season 1 and my OTP is already Mash, and I have stirrings of fic ideas. Bash is amazing and beautiful /fangirls
> 
> Now to the actual note: I feel that Catherine is a smart, manipulative lady who KNEW that if Mary had a choice she'd pick Francis. No matter if their love is true or whatever, (I don't think it is) it seems that Mary's character is written in a way that she has always lived with the idea of loving and marrying Francis and that that's why she thinks she loves him. I myself have never been in love, but it really seems like infatuation or something less than love to me. Basically this fic is Mary suffering while married to Francis and realizing that Catherine got her.
> 
> If you've read this far, please let me know what you think of this short fic or my thoughts here. Maybe we can even talk about how wonderful Bash is together?


End file.
